Radio, Rain, and R Rated Games Lime
by Zenheim Panda
Summary: A lime, pertaining to two characters in post-Naruto story, Hi Arashi no Rekidaishi. Basically, strip poker, two girls. ;3 See my picture that inspired it here: http://myromeo./art/Strip-Poker-on-the-Futon-137803040 and the fic is on my page.


Radio, Rain, and R-Rated Games

The rain pattered noisily in the tin, make-shift birdbath outside that Ayame had put there on a whim after seeing a chipmunk that she'd decided that she wanted for a pet. Go figure; it _was_ Ayame.

Hoshiko sat in the rather sparse living room, dealing playing cards onto a folding card table that they'd borrowed from a storage closet in the Hokage's Mansion. They'd return it later. It had been her turn to cook dinner, and they'd had beef dumplings. Thus, it was Ayame's turn to clean up. It had taken her a while to figure out whether or not she was going to still be a vegetarian in this new life. Eventually, she'd ended up asking the woman who had helped them get their apartment set up what the deal with meat was here. She'd been very helpful in explaining. Most of the meat products came from Mitsu no Kuni where the animal rights laws were very strict, thus making the factories humane – Having a mostly Shinto population did that, she explained. So, with this in mind, Hoshiko had decided to still be mostly vegetarian, but eat some meat as long as she knew where it came from, an arrangement with which she was quite happy.

A loud bang startled her, and she looked up to see that Ayame had tripped over her own feet with a pot in her hands: Now she was lying on the floor with the pot rattling around her head. Hoshiko gave a quiet laugh and returned to solitaire. God, it was so boring it was giving her a headache. With another clatter, Ayame had put the last of the dishes in the washer and turned it on, the hum mixing in with the background noise of the rain. Having completed her chores, Ayame came back into the living room (if it could be called that, with it's plastic floor covering and paint samples still readily available on the wall), wandering around for a moment before turning on the radio. _The Black Parade_ by My Chemical Romance – Wouldn'tcha know, one of their favorite bands. Besides the radio and the card table, the living room was only furnished by two chairs and a futon which they shared at night. Their bathroom was at least furnished, as well as their kitchen, but both still had to be painted, and such. The bedroom lacked both furnishing and paint, but the closet had at least been half-way set up.

After another few minutes, Ayame whined. "Panda, I'm booooored."

Hoshiko, fondly known to Ayame -and _only_ Ayame- as Panda, gestured to the chair across the table. "We can play a card game, if you want."

Ayame wrinkled her nose. "Like what? Solitaire is a one player. That's why it's called _Solitaire_."

Hoshiko rolled her eyes. "Duh. I know." She thought for another moment. "ERS?"

"No," Ayame replied. "You always beat me."

Hoshiko laughed. "Duh. That's why it's fun!" After another moment of laughing, she tried again. "How about... BS?"

"No. I'm too tired to put on a good poker face."

Hoshiko's eyes lit up. "Alright then, how about poker?"

Ayame brightened up, looking a bit interested, but after a moment, her face fell. "But we don't have anything to bet _with_. I ate all of the Pringles," she said, looking guiltily to the side while Hoshiko glared razors at her friend. However, slowly, ever so slowly, a glimmer crept into Hoshiko's eyes. Vendetta, or just plain evil? Ayame wondered.

"Alright," she said coyly, raising an eyebrow with a crooked smile. "Clothes." Her annunciation was flawless, her lip movements exaggerated as she interlaced her fingers and rested her chin on them.

"What?" Ayame looked at her like she was crazy – Which she probably was..

"Strip poker. Haven't you heard of it?" A smirk settled on Hoshiko's face.

Ayame looked down and said nothing. And then, Hoshiko said the word that meant it was go-time. Thunder cats are go. Beam me up, Scotty. Shields up.

"Chicken."

Now if there was one thing that the two of them had in common, it was pride, and you did _not_ call someone a chicken without it meaning an official declaration of war.

Ayame narrowed her eyes and glared. "Deal 'em."

They sat in silence for a few moments as Hoshiko grinned and dealt out the cards with surprising agility. While other girls had wanted to be princesses and nurses, she'd thought about being a mob boss, vampire, and professional card dealer at Vegas among other things. She also knew how to make a damn good Grasshopper, but that was a secret.

A new song started as their games began, and Hoshiko recognized it immediately. She'd liked this song, and then over played it, but the title still brought a smile to her lips.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention_

Round one. Ayame lost her socks.

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

Round two. Ayame lost her jacket.

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on_

Round three. Hoshiko arm warmers. (It was decided that since she wasn't wearing socks, that this would be the best option.

_I'm curious for you caught my attention_

Round four. Ayame lost her tank top, revealing a simple but sexy red bra. Hoshiko raised her eyebrows and grinned.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

Round five. Hoshiko's luck turned, losing her jacket.

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

Round five. Hoshiko lost her shirt, revealing a low cut and lacy lavender bra.

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

Round six. Ayame squinted hard at her cards and lost her pants, revealing cut undies with a cat on them.

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Round seven. Hoshiko discarded her shorts onto the large pile. Time to roll the dice, or rather - _deal._ This one's for keepers, boys.

_Us girls we are so magical_

Dealt. Round eight, and Ayame had come up short.

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

The blue haired girl stood, and suddenly Hoshiko was beside her, hands covering the other girls at the elastic waistband of her underwear.

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

Slowly, the elastic began to slide down the other girl's waist.

_Too good to deny it_

Their breathing was hot, erratic, the friction between their skin driving them both mad.

_It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

They were on the futon, Hoshiko on top and their noses brushing, eyes steamy, and the song was becoming fainter now due to the roar of the rain pounding down on the roof.

_-The taste of her cherry chapstick-_

Connection. Soft lips, soft skin.

_-So touchable-_

Hoshiko's tongue brushed Ayame's front teeth as sweat began to bead on both girls' bodies.

-_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

For a moment, both of them stopped, staring intently at the other and breathing hard.

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

"Don't mean I'm _not_ in love either," Ayame whispered as neither of them moved.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

"Shut up. That's a double negative."

_I liked it._

And just like that, they went down on each other.

Somewhere in the back of Hoshiko's mind, she made a mental note that not all pop starts were ditzes. Katy Perry had one thing right. _I Kissed a Girl_ and she _liked_ it.


End file.
